Interruptions
by A Girl Named Ed
Summary: Whenever Hewkii thinks he's getting somewhere with Macku...they always get interrupted! A fluffy Hewkii/Macku oneshot for Valentine's Day.


**Happy Valentine's Day! One of my 3 contributions to this day when we celebrate love. The others are a Harvest Moon fluff and a Professor Layton fluff.  
THERE IS NOTHING MORE CANON THAN HEWKII/MACKU. I don't care what Greg or Lego or anyone else has to say about it. IT IS CANON. And it is fricking adorable.  
This was based kind of on the Bohrok flash animations. In #5 there is so much Hewkii/Macku it's unbelievable. The first scene of this fic is actually taken directly from the video to give a little background.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

It was the night after the Pahrak attack on Ga-Koro. Hewkii was sitting by himself on a lilypad near the edge of the village, looking up at the waterfall. It was so beautiful...in a scary sort of way. Like most Po-Matoran, Hewkii feared water. But for Macku, he'd brave anything.

Shifting weight on the pad alerted him to the presence of another. Looking up, he saw Macku there. Wordlessly, she nodded at him, and he nodded back. She sat next to him, kicking her feet a little. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so cute...

"That was a nice shot, Hewkii."

It took him a moment to realise she was talking about when he smacked the rock out of the air earlier. He smiled and shrugged.

"Now the Pahrak have no way to reach us."

He nodded. "Yes. We're safe." A sudden thought struck him. "But where have they gone?" He looked back out at the waterfall. "It seems too quiet, almost." Something on his hand made him jump, and he looked back to see Macku had put her hand over his own—just to reassure him, right?

"Maybe they gave up and left home," she suggested. At least, that was what Hewkii thought she said. He didn't really register anything but her bright, yellow eyes, looking right into his, like they could see into his soul. She was so close now...their eyes slipping closed...

"Not Pahrak."

That was a new voice. Their eyes snapped open and Hewkii saw that behind Macku was Jaller, accompanied by Hahli and Tiribomba. He was the one who had spoken. Both Hewkii and Macku were frozen in place, but as Jaller continued speaking, they realised that they were still holding hands and sitting much too close together. Quickly, they let go and scrambled away, blushes settling firmly on both their masks.

Hewkii sighed. Once, just once, he'd like to be alone with Macku without being interrupted.

* * *

Hewkii batted the kolhii ball down the field with his stick ferociously. His sights were set on the goal in front of him, and—

Bingo! In it went. Grinning, he went to retrieve it.

Clapping from behind him stopped him. It was Hafu, his kolhii partner. "Not bad," he said with a smirk. "Think you can give us a repeat performance in the tournament tomorrow?"

Hefting the ball under his arm, Hewkii grinned back. "You've got to be a really great goalie to beat one of my famous shots! You just make sure you're not letting anything by you, yeah?"

Hafu pretended to be offended—though with Hafu, who was to say he was just pretending? "I can take care of myself, thanks!" he shot back. He turned to go, then paused. "Uh...you know that one of the teams in the tournament...is Ga-Koro, right?"

Hewkii's stomach did flip-flops. "Y-you mean...Macku's playing?"

"Yeah. Don't let your guard down just cuz you like her."

Hewkii's cheeks went red. "I-I don't _like_ her! N-not in the way you think I do!"

"Oh really?" Hafu was in full smirk-and-gloat mode. "And what way do I think you like her, hm?" With that, he was gone, leaving a blushing Hewkii.

* * *

The next day was the kolhii tournament in Ta-Koro. Hewkii looked out from his spot in Po-Koro's goal. Hafu waved at his friend Takua the Chronicler, who was just getting there with his teammate Jaller. Suddenly the announcer called Hewkii and Hafu's names, and they jumped onto the field to wave at the crowd.

"From Ga-Koro! Hahli and Macku!" Hewkii's stomach started tying itself in knots as he watched the Ga-Matoran leap in and wave. Macku looked especially pretty today. She hadn't done anything special—she was still plain, old, sporty Macku—but the way she beamed, so happy to have made it this far, made her stunning.

Suddenly Hafu shoved him forward. "Hey, loverboy, keep your head in the game!" he called with a grin, waving as Hewkii walked to the centre.

He tapped Hahli and Takua's sticks with his own, and all three said, "Play well." Then a ball came up through the floor, and the game was on.

It went pretty well for most of it. Hafu did let a couple of Ga-Koro goals in, but Hewkii managed to tie it up. For a while, Ga-Koro and Po-Koro were tied with two, and while Takua wasn't scoring any goals, he was certainly keeping them on their toes, and Jaller's defense was unparalleled. Playing against Macku was easier than he'd thought. All he had to do was pretend it was someone else and he had no problem.

He still mentally apologised whenever he got a shot on goal, though.

Then it happened. Takua snatched the ball out of the air and tried to do what looked like a midair somersault...but the ball went wild, and nearly crashed into the Turaga! Hewkii winced as it dropped out of the wall it had managed to wedge itself into and back onto the field.

Running towards the ball, he happened to glance at Macku, who was jumping up and down and yelling at Hahli to get the ball—fast! Then suddenly she had the ball, and it was in the air, and there was no way for Hewkii to get to it—

"GOOOOOOOOOAL!" the announcer shouted, as the ball ricocheted around Ta-Koro's goal. Panting, Hewkii looked at Macku, who was running onto the field to hug Hahli.

"You did great, Hahli!" she cried, tackling her friend. "It's hard to believe you never played kolhii before the tournament, huh?"

Hahli laughed. "Your defence was awesome too, Macku," she told her, picking herself up. "Without it, we might not have won." Then she looked up and saw Hewkii. Smiling devilishly (never a good thing with girls), she shoved Macku towards him. "Tell Hewkii 'good game,'" she said, walking over to talk to Jaller and Takua.

Hewkii's mask was red. "Uh, hey," he said eloquently.

"Hey," she replied, looking at her feet. "Good game."

"Y-yeah. You too." Looking up, he saw that the others were all lining up. "Uh, Macku?"

"Yes? Oh..." she said, seeing them too.

"Um, c-can I talk to you later?" he asked.

She brightened as her mask turned a very pretty shade of pink. "S-sure," she said quietly. "I'd like that."

They quickly scrambled into position to be congratulated by Turaga Vakama. That was when Takua dropped the Mask of Light.

* * *

Macku stood in the middle of the kolhii field. It was getting late, but she didn't want to go, not just yet. She had so much to absorb. A seventh Toa...it was kind of frightening. What would he—or she—be like? Macku secretly hoped it would be a girl. It wasn't fair to Toa Gali, being the only female Toa all the time.

"Macku?"

She turned to see Hewkii walking onto the field. "Hi," she said, smiling. "What're you doing here? It's late."

"I could say the same to you," he replied, a smile in his voice. "I'm looking for you, actually." He finally reached her. "Thinking about what's happened today?"

She nodded. "It's kind of exciting, but scary, too, you know? The whole seventh Toa thing, I mean. And there's the fact that we won the tournament. That's really exciting."

"Yeah, I wanted to congratulate you on that," he said. "So, uh...congratulations."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Macku suddenly said, "Hey, Hewkii?" He looked back up at her. "Do you...remember during the Bohrok attack when the Po-Matoran were staying in Ga-Koro, and we were talking by the waterfall?"

He laughed and nodded. "And then Jaller and Hahli and Tiribomba interrupted us? Yeah."

She was fidgeting. Why was she fidgeting? His heartlight pulsed a little quicker. "I...I would've been really happy if..." She stopped.

"If...if what?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

"If you'd..."

They were suddenly cut off by a huge tremor. Macku shrieked as she lost her balance, and she grabbed the closest thing to her—Hewkii—pulling him down with her. With a yelp, they landed, her on her back, him barely above her, both bright red. Macku's mouth went dry. "Uh, s-sorry," she whispered.

"N-no, it's okay," he managed to reply. "I...um...we should see what that was, huh?"

She nodded. "Good idea."

He pushed himself off her and helped her up, then they took off for the city.

* * *

Ta-Koro was gone...buried by the lava. It was a good thing they'd gotten everyone out safely, but Macku couldn't stop worrying. Those monsters...they'd been looking for the Mask of Light! Her friend Takua was in danger!

Hahli tried to calm her down, but she wasn't much better. It was obvious to everyone (except Jaller, of course) that Hahli liked Jaller, so she was very worried as well. Finally, Hahli went and got Hewkii. "Hewkii, you have to talk to her, because I just can't right now," she told him, pushing the protesting Matoran towards her.

Macku looked up at him. "What if they find them and hurt them? Takua's my friend!"

Tentatively, Hewkii reached out and squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright, you'll see," he said, with as much reassurance as he could muster. "Takua's been in worse danger before. Besides, he's with the Captain of the Guard! They'll be fine."

Macku took a deep breath and managed to get a shaky smile onto her mask. "You're right," she said. "They'll...they can take care of themselves. Right."

"Come on," he said, pulling her over. "They're setting up a temporary camp for the night." He caught a glimpse of Hafu smirking at him and blushed. "Um, Ga-Matoran are over there," he stuttered, pointing. With a nod, she was gone. Walking over to Hafu, he stuck his tongue out at him before lying down to sleep. Hafu just grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Hewkii got up and slipped away, going for a walk along the beach near Ta-Koro. He may not like water, but it was pretty, he had to admit. There was that time he'd tried to learn how to swim, but that hadn't worked out too well...

"Hewkii?"

He jumped and whirled around to see Macku standing there. "Oh...good morning, Macku," he said politely. "Is everything alright?"

She sighed. "Well, aside from the usual worry, yes. What are you doing up so early?"

"I just...felt like a walk. You?"

Macku walked towards him. "To be honest, I was hoping you were up so I could talk to you," she confessed. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "I never got to finish what I was going to say last night."

Hewkii remembered. "You were going to say something...about when we were in Ga-Koro after the Pahrak attack, right?" Oh, Mata Nui, she was so close now, but he couldn't move, it was like his feet were stuck to the ground and she was right _there_ and she was so _pretty_ and he was paralysed—

"That's right...I was going to say that...I...well, I'd have been really happy if you'd..." She trailed off again.

Forcing his voice to work, he asked, "If I'd what?"

"Done this," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

The shock took a full 0.00231 seconds to wear off, and then his arms were wrapped around her waist, and he was kissing her, too. It felt so good, so right, so—

"Ahem."

The couple sprang apart, startled. There were Hafu and Hahli, hands propped on hips, identical smirks painted on their masks. "Well, it's about time," Hafu said.

"Really," Hahli said. "We've all been waiting."

"You're one to talk," Macku shot back. She wrapped an arm around Hewkii's waist and stuck her tongue out. "Now go away, we want some time alone."

Hafu seemed perfectly content to stay and watch them squirm, but Hahli forcibly dragged him away and Hewkii grinned at Macku. "I love you," he suddenly blurted.

She hugged him tighter and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love you too," she whispered.

And for once, there were no interruptions.


End file.
